The show must go on all over the place or something
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: What do you do when you have to explain to your little sister that their favourite person in the world isn't going to be there for her anymore?


**Hey there guys. Erm, something slightly different for you in the sense that it's more depressing than fluffy. Anyone who's read 'Movie Night' will know that Finn and Kurt have a little sister called Megan Sophia Hummel and you may also know that she has a great bond with both of her brothers but Finn in particular. Long story short, this is when she founds out that he's not going to be around anymore so if you don't want to read it, then we perfectly understand. And we know that our version of what happened will not likely be the reason but we tried to make it as respectful and logical as possible as well as it being easy for a three year old to understand. So with that said, this story and another one that's currently in progress is dedicated not only to Corey Monteith, but to Finn Hudson. Rest in peace big guy, we'll all miss you. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Megan frowned as she heard the stairs creak outside her room. She never heard noises outside her room like that unless Finn came home so that must mean...

"Finny!" she squealed,bursting the door open, expecting to be scooped up by her big brother, only to find Blaine padding gently to Kurt's room, completely ignoring her. "Blaine?" she asked, tugging on his trouser leg as she caught up "Blaine where's Finny? Where's Finny gone?"

"Not now Megan." he mumbled, brushing her off.

"Where's Finny? He's s'posed to be here!" she protested,climbing onto Kurt's bed. "Where's Finny?" she shouted, stamping her foot. "Blaine, where's my brother?"

Blaine sighed and placed the mug on the small bedside table, before moving towards the lump of blanket. Gently, he hugged the blanket, his eyes red from crying.

"Blaine, why're you crying? Where's Finn?" Megan pouted, starting to cry. "Where's Finn? I wan' my brother." she cried,snuggling up to her other brother.

At that point,Kurt shuffled out of his position and cradled his sister close,still not saying a word."I can't believe it." he whispered,stroking her hair,making her all the more confused.

"Kurt, what's hap'ning? Why in't Finn here?"

Kurt gulped,trying to figure out the best way to explain to a three year old that their brother died of an accidental overdose and will never be around again.

The guys on the football team found him in his dorm room, slumped in the shower. Nearby was a used needle and an empty bottle of Jagermeister resting next to it. All of them swore that they did everything they could but by the time help arrived, it was too late.

Shaking lightly, he maneuvered himself so that his little sister was comfortable and drew out a long breath.

"Finn...Finn's not -" he began, his voice cracking as tears began rolling down his cheeks again. He took a shaky breath. "Megan, there's something you need to understand...Finn..he wasn't well...and..."

Megan looked up at Kurt with fear and worry. "Is he gonna be better?"

"No honey,he's not going to be better."

"Is he comin' back then? I hope he does then we can watch 'venture Time!"

Kurt laughed a little at this comment,before clearing his throat.

"You see, college wasn't all that good for him so he took some medicine to make himself happier. Bad medicine. Not like your cough syrup or Tylenol but grown up stuff that's not allowed. Well...because of this medicine, he's taken a trip."

The three year old processed this and waited several moments before asking another question."What kinda trip?"

The older Hummel sighed and carried on,never letting go of her."You know how before our mom, I had my own mom, Nana Mollie?"

"Yeah,Nana Mollie's in heaven though. Daddy told me. He said that she was ill an' went to sleep. Bu' it's a special sleep an' you wake up in heaven." she explained,picking at a hole in Kurt's jumper, something he usually hated.

"Well...he's just gone to visit her." Kurt finally revealed.

"Oh...will Finny be back?" she asked, clambering onto Blaine's lap and patting his hair "Will Finny be back Kurt?"

Kurt groaned, burying his face into his boyfriend pillow "No." Blaine responded "No, Finny's not coming back."

"But WHY?" Megan pouted,tears starting to run down her cheeks. "I wan' Finn!"

"He's not coming back, he's in heaven now." Kurt mumbled thickly,his back shuddering as he sobbed into the pillow even more.

"Is this 'cos of the medicine?"

"Yeah." Blaine choked,finally allowing tears to fall free. It took a few minutes before she fully understood and when she did, she began to cry loudly, making Carole come into the room.

"Is everything okay in here?" she questioned, her eyes swollen with crying.

One glance at the scene in front of her told her otherwise. There was a now inconsolable three year old lying on her brother's bed,crying into the lump of blanket that was Kurt Nathaniel Hummel.

"Oh Meggie..." Carole sighed, scooping up her daughter who only howled harder. "Shh...shh..." she consoled,swaying gently in an attempt to calm her down.

"F - Finn...Finny's no' here!" she sobbed,wiping her nose on Carole's shoulder. "I want Finn!" she shouted, crying. "I want Finn!"

"I know sweetie, I know." the older woman gulped,trying to keep all her emotions in. "I know."


End file.
